MY NAME IS JASPER WHITLOCK
by MitchieKoh
Summary: This is Jasper telling you about vampires and his quest for his mate. This is my attempt to write about vamps and my own version on how I see their kind. This is O/S.. so it;s short hope you can give it a chance.


**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight peeps and concept. I'm just borrowing and playing around.**

**A/N: Hey... so this is not written to contradict what SM wrote about vamps. This is just my own version or opinion, if you will, about how their species should probably be. Hope you give it a chance and leave me your critical review.**

* * *

Have you heard of vampires before? Ha! Of course you have.

Contrary to what you've heard or read, our body's not hard, our skin is not too pale, we don't glow under the sun, and we do not have red nor gold eyes.

Actually, we look just like you, humans, but more attractive. We use our beautiful face and voluptuous or sculpted body to entice you, our prey. We have a certain charisma that you won't be able to resist.

But some of what you've heard or read are true. Breathing is not necessary for us. Our heart doesn't beat. Venom flows inside our body. Our strength and speed are prodigious. Our body is unbreakable.

However, just like you, we walk around the surface of the earth any time of day. Some of us have jobs; CEOs of Fortune 500 companies even. We do not hide from you, we mingle but we don't get attached… much.

Do you wanna know how that feels for us… mingling with your kind?

It feels exquisite! We're like sharks inside an aquarium full of fish we can easily feed on. We can simply grab your wrist, put on the charm, then let you follow us in an alley then… Voila! Dinner… or breakfast… may be lunch… a snack.. has been served.

We can stalk our prey in broad daylight. Well, we don't need to stalk because you will be more than willing to follow us anywhere. You may even be the one to stalk us.

And when the time comes for us to disappear to avoid being discovered, we pull out some of the few tricks we keep up our sleeves. Actually, my last identity that died, died in Japan before Alice found me.

So here I am… back in New York after fifty years. Don't get me wrong. I go here to visit my friends (or feed; New York never ran out of food) from time to time but this time, I'm planning to stay and live here again.

There are some of our kind who cares for your kind a lot so they prey on animals instead. I belong to a family like that once but I didn't last long. How could I?

Your heartbeat is like music to my ears. Music that I love to listen to, yet love it even more once I slowly turn it off with my venom. Your blood calls to me like a heroin calls to a drug addict. Yes, I compared you to heroin because you're addicting. Too much? Okay, chocolate then.

But I tried. Oh how I tried to resist you! I was doing so good! I lasted almost fifty years but I failed! I failed because my brother and "wife" decided to befriend a human girl! A girl that my "wife" saw coming.

They believe she's Edward's mate. Since they've been waiting multiple lifetimes for Edward to meet his mate, they threw me out.

Yup. My fucking "family" threw me out! Okay fine… they asked nicely. They asked me to leave for a few years to avoid any "mishaps" with the human. Apparently, they wanted to keep the human well… um… "human" for a couple of years before changing her. They didn't even wait for the girl to arrive and see if maybe I can handle her before making me leave.

Whatever!

At first I thought it was just a phase, a challenge for Edward because they said she's his singer and can't read her mind but I never received a call from them asking me to come back.

The whole family loved her. Well, except for my beloved sister, Rose. She knows. She knows how hard it was for me not to be with the family while following the diet.

Alice knows, too, but she ignored it just to be best friends with the human girl. Hmph! Mate my ass!

And Edward… God, Edward! He knows, of course he does! He read my mind for fuck's sake! I even told him that I'm having a hard time and you know what he said to me? "Come back then. This can be an ultimate test for you."

Can you believe that?! A test? Is he fucking kidding me? Are you going to let the girl you love… your "mate", be a test dummy?

Ridiculous!

They have so little faith on me.

So I ran from them all and let go of all my connections with them. I haven't heard nor seen them for five years now.

That's the reason I went back to my human diet.

Because no one's there to tell me that I can't.

No one can stop me.

And honestly, this is a way fucking better life!

Why do I have to restrain myself anyway? It's not like I'm feeding every hour. I control myself as much as I can and I only prey on criminals. Okay fine… I snack on ladies from time to time. But still, this is who I am. And trust me… I am not the worst of our kind.

This is what we are… How we're supposed to be…

Monsters.

But you know what, there is one thing that makes us better than humans. Yes, aside from our looks.

What is it you ask?

Faithfulness.

We are faithful bastards once we find our mates.

I know you know I'm right. While there're probably only ten percent of the human population who are faithful to their partners, there're one hundred percent of us. Sure we fuck around but once we find our mate, it stops. The only fuck around we do is while with our mates playing with our food.

There is no else for us aside from our mates. Our world starts and ends with them. Our lifeless body goes on for them. We kill for them. We die for them. We end when they end.

Some of us are not as lucky as the others. They have to wait a couple of lifetimes before they find their mates, or have none at all. But once he or she is born, our senses strengthen. The pull starts to develop. Though we do not know where they are in the planet, we know that when the right time comes we will find each other.

I _was_ one of the unlucky ones.

I am still awaiting the impending first encounter of my mate and I. Been waiting for two lifetimes now. But I don't have to wait long. She's been roaming around the planet for quite some time now and I know I will meet her anytime soon.

I've been on the lookout since I felt her twenty two years ago.

That's why I never believed Alice is my mate. There was never a pull. Sure I loved her and respected her for the sake of our "marriage" but that's it. I know it and she knows it. Why she forced it, I will never know.

I maintain a close proximity to the pull as much as possible. There was a time when I had it so close then suddenly lost it. But it came back two years ago and it's stronger.

I'm sure that's a sign that the time is almost here. I will meet her soon.

Since then, I've been introducing myself to the ladies within the proximity of the pull. I do not feed from them. Okay… may be some. But mostly, I befriend them. Start a conversation. Go on dates. Sex.

Yes, sex. I need to practice on that, too, you know. I mean I've had had sex… multiple times; multiple partners even, but I have to practice to control my strength. Most of my "_sex_capades" are with vampires like me. No control needed there. I had some human but I ended up feeding on them or killing them.

I'm actually getting good at it. In the past two years, I've only killed six and fed on seven. Hey… that's good enough for someone like me. And to top it all, these past weeks, I haven't killed nor fed on anyone. Nine happily fucked women were spared.

But despite that… I still felt pain… hurt radiating from them.

No. I didn't harm them, not at all. Quite the contrary actually. They want me to come back. To keep me.

Ha! As if!

I don't get attached. Especially not on my potential meal.

I've had quite a few who I go back to. What can I say… the sex was good. But that's it. It's just sex.

They know it and can never say no. How could they? With my charm, skills and empath ability, I can make them cum without even using my hands or my dick for that matter.

You don't believe me? Tough shit!

I did that to one of my conquest recently. Just to test my theory.

Once the door of her apartment closed, I pushed her behind the door. I smirked at her which made her looked mesmerized at me.

I stepped back a few feet from her. Stared at her eyes first…

Then down her smooth, long neck. The pulse there distracted me.

She swallowed so I looked up to her again.

Her eyes looked dilated.

I moved my gaze back down on to her collar bone. I can feel my nose nuzzling it from one end to the other several times.

Then stopping at the middle and slide it down her deep cleavage.

From there I can stick out my tongue and lick the mounds showing on top of her blouse.

Mmmm… her breasts are just the perfect size. I bet they'll fit my hands just perfectly.

She whimpered. I'm getting close. I looked back up at her eyes and saw it flutter a few times before it closed.

Her right hand is gripping the hem of her short, red skirt tightly while her left went up her head to pull on her hair.

Her knees are pulled close together and I saw how hard she tried to squeeze her thighs together.

So I focused on her thighs and what I'll find between them.

I can smell her arousal from where I was standing and I bet my lifeless body that when I try to put a finger or two in her folds it will easily find its way in.

Yes. That's how wet she is for me.

I looked up at her again and she was looking at me with hooded eyes. I know she knows what I was thinking about so just for the heck of it, I licked my lips while looking between her legs. I heard her moaned and when I looked back at her eyes they were tightly shut.

Her body shivered. Her knees became weaker. Her nipples prominent despite the fabric keeping it in. Her breathing's coming out faster. Sweat's starting to show.

She felt it.

She felt the lust I'm projecting while imagining what I will do with her body.

I walked near her, tilted my head to the left, moved it towards her neck, and sucked on her ear lobe.

_"Oh God! Ahhhhh!"_

Yup. That did it. She's done. She came… hard! Like I said no hands.

But I did not stop there of course. How about me, right? I mean, she is a very attractive woman after all.

With one swift movement, I discarded her of her clothes without her noticing. After all she hasn't come down from her high yet.

I carried her to the bedroom and re-enacted my imagination and then some.

She called out to God several times during the night. I think I may have done the same a few times.

_Lust._

I can feel it all over me now.

I must've projected my emotion with that memory without me knowing.

Did you feel it, too? Mmmm…

You know, I can make you feel that. Are you here in New York?

May be I can pay you a visit. Actually, I think I'll release this lust that I'm feeling right now.

Let me look for my lucky lady for the night.

Hey, New Yorker, do you want it to be you? Come on meet me outside.

Or just leave your window open. I'll come to you.

Not in New York? Don't pout. I promise I'll pay you a visit someday. But for now…

Ooohhhh… someone smells so good. Is that you?

I better follow that scent now.

Closer. I'm getting closer. Mmmm… I can almost taste it.

The pull on my chest is tightening but in a good way.

What's this? Could this be her? My mate?

Are you my mate?

I have to walk faster. No one's here, so I'll use my vampire speed.

Shit! I missed it. I have to go back.

STOP.

What's this? An apartment building? Is she up there?

How am I going in without breaking the damn door!

Oh wait. The pull is not coming from the inside. She's coming close, though.

I looked to my right but there's no one there.

To my left and there's…. NOTHING.

Odd. Where is she?

Oh wait. Someone's turning around the corner. She's clutching her chest.

Is it possible? Can she feel it, too?

She stopped almost knocking herself off to me.

She looked up and our eyes locked. She gasped.

Beautiful.

"Well hello there, darlin'…"

"I know what you are…" she whispered.

"I bet you do," I said while smiling at her.

She smiled back. Oh God what a perfect smile! If I have a heartbeat I bet it will be pounding out of my chest right now!

"Hello there, cowboy… Why do I have a feeling that I have been waiting for you all my life?"

"You have no idea, darlin'! What's your name?" I asked reaching out to her blushing cheeks.

"Bella. Isabella Swan." She moved closer to me and placed her left hand on my right cheek.

"Well, Isabella, are you ready to spend eternity with me?"

"I've been ready for quite a while now, cowboy… What is your name?"

"My name is Jasper Whitlock."

I'm sorry, ladies. I can't keep my promise to you. I won't be able to visit you anymore. Faithfulness, remember?

Someday you might be able to meet a vampire of your own. May be you already know one.

Your office mate?

The mail man?

Or maybe the bus driver?

How about the person beside you?

Just be on the lookout. You might be some vampire's mate…

Or meal.

(evil laugh)

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... what do you think? Hope you can tell me. Thanks for your time! :)**


End file.
